


They Danced

by entropy_maximum (missjmelville)



Series: Atlantis Drabbles [6]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Crack, Drabble, Gen, anthropomorphising, sentient hair?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-08
Updated: 2013-07-08
Packaged: 2017-12-18 03:13:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/874989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missjmelville/pseuds/entropy_maximum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Midnight skin, dark and shiny, slick with sweat and rippling muscles. Eyes closed, mouths curved in smiles of bliss. They danced.</p>
            </blockquote>





	They Danced

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even remember where this came from but I wrote it so there you go. Figured I'd post it while I was going through all my old fic.

They danced. Their slender bodies moving gracefully in time with the rhythmic pounding that vibrated through the ground. Midnight skin, dark and shiny, slick with sweat and rippling muscles. Eyes closed, mouths curved in smiles of bliss. They danced.  
  
John Sheppard stared confusedly at his reflection in the mirror. He watched his hair closely and was surprised when he saw the movement. There was no wind, yet his hair seemed to be swaying. _Dancing._ He thought, and suddenly he was caught up in the rhythm, the _thump, thump_ of his heart a tantalizing beat. And soon he was dancing too.


End file.
